ELLA
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: POEMAS


ELLA

su amor es mi templo su pasión mi refugio sin ella soy una sombra errante,

clavel negro, león herido, un lastimero pedido de auxilio

Sueños sin alas, pasión helada, corazón de roca, piel con espinas ,

miel amarga

Solo por su atención no soy gato atrapado en una ratonera, el cazador en la red, tierra sin frutos, grito mudo, un ser vacío

Cuando me siento el más insignificante de la tierra

ella me hace el creador del universo

El autor de notas interminables

El artista del cielo más puro

El artesano de su cuerpo moldeable

El ejecutor de sinfonías de suspiros

Sueño de ojos abiertos

Ella siempre espera lo mejor de mí

Por ella soy el peor hombre egoista de su amor

El mejor hombre generoso en amarla

Que seria sin ti?

Me preguntaba donde estabas

Llegarías a mi corazón?

Me permitirías amarte? comprenderías al hombre solitario o al acaparador de tus atenciones, avaro de tus caricias, narcisista de mi reflejo en tus ojos insaciable de tu amor el que imposibles puede junto a ti

Quiero ser todo:tu verso, tus hojas en blanco, tus palabras de amor…

Quiero el hechizo de tu boca, la magia de tus manos

Quiero el bálsamo de tus palabras, la paz de tu corazón

Como este hombre arrebatado oso fijarse en una criatura genuina y pura?

Es que este egoísta podría robarte de tu mundo de sueños

Que no haría este simple hombre para presumir de ti

Llegare a tu alma? porque estremeces mi corazón solo pensando en mí

Donde quedo mi orgullo, dominado por tu ternura?

Para que repetirte que vivo gracias a tu luz?

Lo sabes…

Si nunca el tiempo avanzara, si pudiera detenerlo cada vez que estamos juntos

Soy lomas negro de la noche y tu mi estrella

Un lugar no existe si no estas en el

Te extrañaba si conocerte

Pregunta al destino si podría borrar alguna vez mis besos de tu boca, mis sueños sobre ti

Nada tengo, nada quiero, nada puedo espero , o soy sin tai

el sol en mi ventana, el arto iris tras la lluvia, la suerte en mis manos

la sorpresa e mis días el regalo de mi vida

Eres un hada benigna, diáfana, gota de rocio temprana que tiembla en mi danza apasionada y sale airosa

Corazón transparente que puede quebrar el mio con una mirada de desden, espejismo en medio de las pesadillas

Eres alba de blanco, verde esperanza, abuelo de mis alas, despiertas mi sentimiento mas altivo

Sol alquimista de tus sueños

Osadía y atrevimiento, eres el misterioso interior de un capullo

Quien entiende la dualidad de mi alma

Me llevas de la acción a la palabra

Abrevias mis horas de ansia

Erosionas penas ,mi boca habla de tu abundante corazón

Tus palabra acallas mis temores

Tus suspiros acentúan mis anhelos, reverencias mis urgencias

por ti soy lo abstracto y lo concreto

Te bebo como pura ambrosia, sin tregua, sin lucha

Eres bien de mi tierra, mi fruto, bien de mi alma, mi virtud, bien de mi cuerpo,mi satisfacción

Tienes la paz de una noche serena, eres cáliz del que bebo

abro tus alas y las despliego a la realidad

Eres Icor, sangre de los dioses que corre por mis venas,

Junto a ti vuelo seguro como Icaro con mis propias alas,

Soy Neptuno sobre olas furiosas,

David de miguel Ángel en movimiento

Haces crees que el sol brilla para mi en mi horizonte azul

Mi amor es paciente porque será eterno brota del fondo de mi pecho que honra tu rendición

Tienes la llave del sol la libertad de mi alma por la cual obedezco a la naturaleza

Me conviertes en prometeo siendo Pandora

eres dulcinea alentándome apara luchar contra molinos de viento

Casssandra profetizando mi buen porvenir

Elena enamorándome una y mil veces

Penélope enredándome en hebras de amor

Scherezarda encantándome en medio de sus palabras

La luna sale antes para observar cada encuentro cómplice

Inmensidad de estrellas en tus ojos, para mi la soledad es un milímetro que separa nues5os cuerpos

Mi libertad es tu risa

Mi oxigeno tu respiración de fuego

antes eras un ave errante ahora un a paloma pura

Por ti muevo montañas, sin ti una brisa me derriba

Sol el infinito ansiosos, noctámbulo eterno, criatura para ser creada haz marcado un sendero a mi lado

Eres aureola de paz entre mi realidad cercana y mi infierno posible

La última estrella de la mañana la primera del atardecer

Despides la tórrida noche, despiertas la calida mañana

Soy Tarquino,cyrano, Don Juan, el sultán de todas tus noches, Morfeo muriendo sin ti

Eres el premio que merecí en medio de la mas dulce batalla

Para mi eres la estación mas florida en mi crudo invierno

Mi amor te ha recorrido enmudecí tu virtud hechice tu razón atrapado tu destino, soy tu creación

Me privas de razón solo vivo por tu corazón ,mides el tiempo,

c reas nuevos lenguajes para expresar tu amor

Esparces tu nectar de nobleza en mis sentimientos

Eres amuleto, talismán que me acrecienta

Yo ofendo a tu negación

So Nikel, genio inquieto en tu mina de oro rodeado de destellos de tu sonrisa

La luz escapa de tu figura, tus pasos se anuncian en mi corazón

Soy Orion tu cazador, Pléyada huidiza

Hansel buscando migajas de tu amor

Don Juan seducido remedio

Dante en el infierno por amor

Mefisto redimido

Eres flor débil de un dia que vive en la inmensidad de mis brazos abiertos

Acunada en el sol de mis caricias

Protegida entre mis sueños

Provocas chispas como pequeños diamantes recuerdos de cada encuentro

Eres algo que sucede una vez en la vida ,designio de la providencia

corazón de grillo alegre, sueños de águila, alma de mariposa

Palabras de ángel

La prueba de que fui oído premiado…

Pasas como un rayo por mi

Eres mi reloj de arena, un ritual de purificación al que me ofrezco sin resistirme

Red en la que caigo sin vacilar

Fuego de artificio que estalla en primavera

Soy tu poema ilegible sueño impredecible, anhelante fantasía

Soy bohemio sedentario, bramo o ruego para que respondas a mis favores

Me niego al ayuno de tu ser

Soy hombre, excepción a la regla

Encandilo, siembro, cosecho, te abrazo con mi pensamiento

Soy ánimo que dirige tu acción y deseos tu canto a la virtud


End file.
